


Cold hands

by victor_reno



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, M/M, Poor Xuan-ge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: Long time no see,Your hands are coldYou're too closeMy heart is on fire
Relationships: Li Wen Han/Zhou Yi Xuan





	Cold hands

Сюань взлетел по лестнице, расстегивая пуховик, застыл на пороге; теплый воздух пахнул в лицо.  
ВэнХань стоял у бойлера со стаканом кипятка , тихо дуя на него, в надежде сделать глоток.  
\- ХаньХань.- тихо позвал Исюань  
Тот встрепенулся, бросил стакан в мусорный бак под столом, обнял, тыкаясь холодным носом в шею и залезая озябшими ладонями под толстовку Исюаня.  
\- Сюань-гээээ...  
\- Медвежонок ВэнХань, ну что ты делаешь...- простонал Исюань, чувствуя как ладони ползут по его спине и плавно перемещаются на грудь и после на живот.  
\- Замерз. Грей меня.  
\- Согрелся?  
\- Нет.  
Мышцы на животе напряглись, каменея, как и член. Хорошо, что толстовка достает до бедер.  
Исюань перехватил его руки за запястья, поднес озябшие кулаки к губам.  
Мимо прошли Джайи и Ханью, о чем то весело болтая. Вэнхань, недовольно вздохнув, отпрянул от Исюаня, тот фыркнул, посмеиваясь.  
\- Идем, мать-медведица. - Вэнхань наполнил кипятком другой стакан. - Нас зовут.  
Сюань, горестно стеная, поплелся за ним переодеваться.


End file.
